Mrs. Brisby Meets Fievel
Mrs. Brisby Meets Fievel is an animated crossover film and a Spin Off of The 100 Acre Wood series. It serves as the origin of it's new series Hidden Chronicles. The crossover movie is also a dark and dramatic story. The crossover movie will be released in July. Plot Fievel befriended Mrs. Brisby and they share each other's things. Little did they know that the Brisbies and the Mousekewitzes had a little situation. One day Both of the two Families went on a vacation to the states of Toontown. There they encounter new foes (such as Cat R. Waul), old friends (such as Baloo), and new friends (such as Roger Rabbit). In Toontown, Cat R. Waul had build a giant mousetrap disguised as bleachers for a ceremony honoring the opening of Cat R. Waul's Casino, and tricked Mama, Papa, and Yasha by cutting the red ribbon with his golden scissors, and turned them into mouseburgers. Fievel tried to stop them. But It was too late. One night, Mrs. Brisby found Fievel crying outside of the hotel. She told him that Tanya (who is now in Cat R. Waul's clutches) is still alive and was out there somewhere. The next day, Tanya grew tired of her show business and went out for a walk. She found Fievel. Then Fievel told her that their family was gone. The sad little mice both walked to the hotel. But They saw the cats stealing the Brisby siblings along with Auntie Shrew instead of Mrs. Brisby and Timmy. Fievel and Tanya followed. At Cat R. Waul's lair, he and the cats decided to drop the Brisbies into a hot pot. But Baloo came charging in and fought the cats. Fievel came and set the Brisbies free. As the cats followed the heroes in hot pursuit, they stopped at a train track. Cat R. Waul had Mrs. Brisby and Fievel cornered. But then, he and his men got dragged away by a train. Tanya and Fievel moved in with the Brisby family and they all traveled back to the 100 Acre Wood. Quotes CHULA: 'When do we get to eat them? When, when, when?' CAT R. WAUL: 'When my casino in Toontown is complete... and when we have a better mousetrap.' CHULA AND THE CACTUS CAT GANG MEMBERS: 'Mouseburgers!' CAT R. WAUL: 'Yes, mouseburgers indeed.' GERMAN CAT: 'After the casino is finished tomorrow, we announce that we have a special ceremony. We invite all 48 mice... "und" seat them in 8 stands in 2 sides. "Und" once the sun has gone down...' CAT R. WAUL: 'Snappo! Mouseburgers.' CACTUS CAT GANG: 'Mouseburgers!' CAT R. WAUL: 'Let me hear that again.' CACTUS CAT GANG: 'Mouseburgers!' CAT R. WAUL: 'Let the saliva flow!' CACTUS CAT GANG: 'Mouseburgers!' CAT R. WAUL: 'Now pay attention. Cats and gentle mice, lend me your ears. It is my distinguished pleasure to invite all of you... to share our dinner... triumph! To share our triumph! Today we herald in a momentous... new feast... ival. "Feastival..." festival. To mark this brilliant and illustrious snack occasion, I will, with these golden scissors, hereby cut the red... ribbon.' FIEVEL: 'I tried to warn my family once, but it's no use, Cat R. Waul is taking over, he turned them into mouseburgers. Now I'm too late.' MRS. BRISBY: 'Your sister is all right, she's out there somewhere.' CHOLENA: 'Chulu-Chulus, I'm sorry about your mother and father's death.' FIEVEL: 'Okay Cholena. Cholena? Cholena, my princess! Am I ever glad to see you again?' FIEVEL: 'Mrs. Brisby, look, the magic stone!' CAT R. WAUL: 'The Stone.' MRS. BRISBY: 'The Stone.' Songs *"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" *"Flying Dreams" Lullaby - Mrs. Brisby *"Somewhere Out There" - Fievel and Tanya *"Who Will Buy?" (from the musical and film Oliver!) Triva *This is the first crossover to have Fievel and Mrs. Brisby met. *Genie will appear in this film. *Baloo and Bagherra will appear in this film. *Pooh, Woody and their friends will team up with the mice in this film. *Mrs. Brisby will adopted Fievel after Cat R. Waul successfully turned his family into mouseburgers with the giant mousetrap disguised as bleachers for a ceremony honoring the opening of Cat R. Waul's Casino, except his sister Tanya. *The film is more of a drama then the other films. Category:Crossovers Category:The 100 Acre Wood series Category:Spin offs Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fantasy